mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niezapomniany wieczór
Niezapomniany wieczór — dwudziesty szósty odcinek, a zarazem odcinek kończący pierwszy sezon serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. W tym odcinku Twilight Sparkle, wraz z przyjaciółkami wybiera się na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu, by spełnić swoje marzenia, jednak nie wszystko idzie tak jak sobie to zaplanowały. Opis Przygotowania thumb|left|Rarity używa swojego legendarnego, klaczego wdzięku Nadchodzi wyczekiwany przez kucyki dzień Wielkiej Gali Grand Galopu. Radosna Pinkie Pie nie jest w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu i skacze na trampolinie, przeszkadzając przy tym Twilight, która uczy się nowego zaklęcia czytając książkę. Zachowanie różowej przyjaciółki zauważa Rarity, która nakazuje Pinkie, aby przestała skakać, bo będzie spocona, a to może zagrozić jej eleganckiej sukni, przygotowanej przez Rarity w odcinku "Sukces spod igły". Po chwili przychodzą pozostałe przyjaciółki. Spike kładzie na ziemi jabłko, które Twi swoim zaklęciem zamienia w piękną karetę. Przyjaciółki są zachwycone, ale to nie koniec czarów. Fluttershy daje Twilight kilka swoich myszek, które jednorożec zamienia w konie. Niestety, tym razem zaklęcie nie całkiem zadziałało i "koniom" pozostały mysie pyszczki. Co gorsza, Opal atakuje "myszo-konie" i przestraszone wierzchowce uciekają. Na szczęście, Rarity, dzięki swojemu urokowi osobistemu, przekonuje swoich znajomych, Caramela i Lucky'ego, aby pociągnęli powóz. Plany na Galę thumb|300px|''Na tej Gali...'' Kucyki śpiewają o swoich planach Kucyki zaczynają szykować fryzury, makijaż i stroje, gdy do ich pokoju przychodzi Spike. Rarity nie chce go wpuścić, argumentując to tym, że właśnie się przebiera, lecz pozostałe kucyki, a zwłaszcza Applejack, nie przejmują się tym, więc Rarity wpuszcza smoka. Spike bardzo się cieszy na myśl wyjazdu do Canterlot, a jeszcze bardziej cieszy go perspektywa zabawy w towarzystwie przyjaciółek. Kucyki jednak hamują jego entuzjazm i mówią, że będą zajęte. Na pocieszenie, Twilight mówi Spike'owi, że spędzą trochę czasu razem. Następnie kucyki jadą w swojej karecie do Canterlotu. Spike, który pełni rolę woźnicy, opowiada koleżankom o wszystkich atrakcjach stolicy Equestrii i swoich planach na wieczór. Chce pokazać Rarity klejnoty koronne, Applejack złotą jabłonkę, a Pinkie chce zabrać do swojej ulubionej cukierni, jednak kucyki go nie słuchają. Mimo to, Spike jest tak podekscytowany, że mocno uderza wodzami konie ciągnące karetę, co wywołuje złość Caramela i Lucky'ego. Po przybyciu na miejsce, Spike widzi swoje przyjaciółki w pełnej krasie i jest zachwycony. Kucyki wykonują piosenkę "At the Gala", w której opisują swoje plany: *Fluttershy zamierza zaprzyjaźnić się ze zwierzętami z pałacowych ogrodów. *Applejack zamierza zarobić mnóstwo pieniędzy na sprzedaży wyrobów z jabłek. Zarobek ma być przeznaczony na remont farmy, zakup nowego pługa i na nowe biodro Babci Smith. *Rarity chce bliżej poznać rodzinę książęcą, a zwłaszcza Księcia Blueblooda, którego uważa za ogiera swoich marzeń. *Rainbow Dash chce zaimponować swoim idolom z Wonderbolts, a nawet postarać się o przyjęcie jej do tej elitarnej grupy. *Pinkie Pie chce wziąć udział w największej, najwspanialszej i najzabawniejszej imprezie swojego życia. *Twilight chce przez całą noc rozmawiać z Księżniczką Celestią o magii. Po zakończeniu piosenki, kucyki rozchodzą się, zostawiając osamotnionego Spike'a, który tak bardzo chciał spędzić wieczór w towarzystwie wszystkich swoich przyjaciółek. Miłe złego początki... thumb|Zapraszam do stoiska! Kucyki przystępują do realizacji swoich planów. Na początku, wszystko idzie po ich myśli. Twilight szybko spotyka Księżniczkę, która chce, aby jej najlepsza studentka towarzyszyła jej przez cały wieczór. Rarity zauważa swojego wymarzonego księcia. Jest lekko zdenerwowana, stara się podejść spokojnie, ale szybko, tak, aby Blueblood się nie wymknął. Wreszcie spotyka go w romantycznej scenerii w ogrodzie. Niedaleko przebywa również Fluttershy, która spotyka wiele ciekawych gatunków zwierząt i wydaje jej się, że ptaszki ją wołają. W tym samym czasie, Applejack rozstawia swój kram z jabłkowymi przysmakami. Jej pierwszym klientem jest głodny Soarin', który kupuje szarlotkę. Chwilę później, w czasie rozmowy ze Spitfire, Soarin' upuszcza swój smakołyk, lecz, na szczęście, z pomocą przybywa Rainbow Dash, która ratuje ciasto. Spitfire jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności tęczowej pegazicy i zaprasza Rainbow do strefy VIP - ów, gdzie Dashie może spędzić cały wieczór w towarzystwie Wonderbolts. Pinkie wpada na salę balową i jest zachwycona wszystkim: parkietem, kucykami i orkiestrą. Zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę "I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala", lecz po chwili stwierdza, że jest jej smutno... Rozczarowanie thumb|left|Książę z bajki, choć pozory mylą... Rarity zauważa piękną, czerwoną różę, którą chciałaby mieć, więc zwraca uwagę Blueblooda na ten wspaniały kwiat. Jednak Książę opacznie rozumie sugestię towarzyszki i samolubnie przypina różę do własnego stroju. Niepowodzenie spotyka również Fluttershy, gdyż okazuje się, że dźwięk, który uznała za nawoływanie ptaków, to w rzeczywistości tylko Pan Greenhooves, pałacowy ogrodnik. Po chwili, Fluttershy zauważa jednak wiele ciekawych zwierząt i natychmiast się do nich zbliża, aby się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, lecz płochliwe stworzenia szybko uciekają. Tymczasem w strefie dla VIP - ów, Rainbow próbuje porozmawiać z Wonderbolts. Jednak Soarin' i Spitfire są zajęci i RD nie jest w stanie nawiązać z nimi żadnego kontaktu. Podobny problem ma Twilight, gdyż razem z Księżniczką, są zajęte witaniem gości, więc Twi i Celestia nie mają czasu na rozmowę. Applejack jest zadowolona, że szybko znalazła pierwszego klienta, lecz okazuje się, że Soarin' był pierwszym i, póki co, ostatnim klientem. thumb|right|Zdeterminowane kucyki AJ czeka całą godzinę, ale nikt nie podchodzi do jej stoiska. Pinkie siedzi na sali balowej jeszcze smutniejsza, gdyż najwyraźniej Gala nie jest imprezą jakiej oczekiwała. Wszystkie kucyki spotyka bolesne rozczarowanie, lecz wszystkie dochodzą jednocześnie do wniosku, że nie zrezygnują ze swoich marzeń i zadbają, by był to niezapomniany wieczór. Walka o marzenia thumb|left|Roztańczona Pinkie Fluttershy postanawia być bardziej stanowcza i zastawia na zwierzątka pułapkę, wykorzystując marchewkę jako przynętę. Po chwili udaje się jej coś złapać, jednak okazuje się, że to nie zwierzątko, tylko Pan Greenhooves. Rainbow Dash, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę Wonderbolts, celowo wyrzuca w powietrze eleganckiego jednorożca i łapie go w locie. Jej idole jednak tego nie widzą. Rarity jest pewna, że jej książę z bajki pokaże w końcu prawdziwą, rycerską naturę. Po chwili na ich drodze pojawia się kałuża. Blueblood ostrzega Rarity, że ktoś mógłby się poślizgnąć. Rarity jest już prawie pewna, że Książę jednak jest dżentelmenem, ale po chwili Blueblood prosi ją, aby rzuciła swoją elegancką derkę na brudną kałużę. Rarity bardzo niechętnie spełnia prośbę. Pinkie Pie wpada na pomysł jak rozkręcić imprezę. Prosi orkiestrę o zagranie bardziej dynamicznej melodii i zaczyna śpiewać "Pony Pokey". W trakcie piosenki widać coraz większą frustrację, ale też determinację wszystkich przyjaciółek. Twilight boli już prawe kopytko od witania wszystkich gości, Applejack próbuje przyciągać klientów na siłę, przewracając ich przed swoim stoiskiem, Rainbow Dash powtarza swój trik, tym razem podrzucając i łapiąc napój, Rarity spotykają kolejne przykrości związane z zachowaniem Blueblooda, Fluttershy wpada w furię ścigając zwierzęta. Wszystkie te trudy nie przynoszą jednak kucykom spełnienia wymarzonych celów, a piosenka Pinkie wywołuje dezaprobatę eleganckich kucyków. Skrajna desperacja thumb|Kto pod kim dołki kopie, ten sam w nie wpada Applejack w dalszym ciągu czeka na klientów. Przychodzi do niej Blueblood z Rarity. Kupują dwa ciastka za cztery monety, lecz okazuje się, że Blueblood nie chce płacić. Cierpliwość Rarity już się wyczerpuje, na szczęście AJ daje jej ciastka "na koszt firmy". Po chwili Książę wypluwa kęs przysmaku, gdyż uważa, że nie przystoi mu jedzenie pospolitych potraw. Applejack dochodzi do wniosku, że eleganckie kucyki jedzą tylko wykwintne dania, więc postanawia poprawić swoje domowe wyroby, aby wreszcie zdobyć klientów. Tymczasem Fluttershy przygotowuje kolejną pułapkę. Jej zachowanie jest dalekie od postępowania kucyka zdrowego umysłowo, gdyż w pewnym momencie wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem. Chwilę później, dosłownie wpada we własne sidła. Zdemolowanie sali balowej thumb|left|FF, czyli Furia Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie usiłuje zachęcić kucyki na balu do energicznego tańca przy żywiołowej muzyce i w pewnym momencie, niczym gwiazda muzyki, rzuca się ze sceny orkiestry, chcąc aby kucyki ją złapały. Niestety, w tym samym momencie na salę wchodzi Applejack z ogromnym tortem na wózku, na którym ląduje Pinkie, wzbijając tort w powietrze. Lecące ciasto zmierza w kierunku Blueblooda, który nie chce się ubrudzić, więc zasłania się Rarity. Elegantka wpada w szał i bardzo dobitnie mówi Księciu, co sądzi o jego manierach. Następnie postanawia się zemścić ochlapując Blueblooda resztkami kremu z tortu. Przestraszony Książę upada, potrącając ogromną statuę. Widzi to Rainbow Dash, która natychmiast wykorzystuje okazję, aby zaimponować Wonderbolts. Łapie olbrzymi posąg w locie, ale nie jest w stanie go utrzymać i upuszcza go, przewracając przy tym marmurową kolumnadę. Na sali dochodzi do wielkich zniszczeń. Co gorsza, po chwili pojawia się Księżniczka Celestia ze swoją uczennicą. Twilight, widząc co zrobiły jej przyjaciółki, myśli, że gorzej być nie może, gdy do pałacu wpada stado przestraszonych zwierząt, uciekających przed rozszalałą Fluttershy. Wybucha panika, a Twilight i jej przyjaciółki muszą uciekać. W trakcie zbiegania po schodach Rarity gubi pantofelek. Pinkie zwraca jej uwagę, że teraz jej książę będzie mógł ją znaleźć, więc przerażona Rarity czym prędzej niszczy bucik. Epilog thumb|Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy Na koniec, kucyki wbiegają go cukierni Joe'go, gdzie siedzi samotny i smutny Spike. Przyjaciółki opowiadają smokowi o wszystkim co działo się na Gali. Do cukierni przychodzi Księżniczka Celestia, która mimo wszystko stwierdza, że była to bardzo udana impreza. Twilight dochodzi do wniosku, że grupka dobrych przyjaciół zawsze i wszędzie może się dobrze bawić. Spike zwraca uwagę, że miał rację, gdy mówił, że taki wieczór trzeba spędzić razem, w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół. Wszyscy zgadzają się, że był to naprawdę niezapomniany wieczór. Cytaty :Applejack: Dobry wieczór. Jesteś głodny? :Soarin': Zjadłbym konia z kopytami. :Rarity: (do Blueblooda) A więc ja mam zapłacić, tak? :Applejack: Nie trzeba Rarity, na koszt firmy. :Rarity: Dziękuję Applejack. (do Blueblooda) Ktoś tu jednak '''ma' maniery.'' :Fluttershy: (obłąkańczym tonem) Jeszcze was złapię skarbeńki. Tak, jak tylko jedno z was ptaszki lub małpki, lub misie dotknie siatki, będzie moje, MOJE! HAHAHAHAHA!! :Fluttershy: Macie mnie POKOCHAĆ!!! :Celestia : Wielka Gala Grand Galopu zawsze jest beznadziejna... Galeria Zobacz również * At the Gala * I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala * Pony Pokey * Biletomistrzyni * Wielka Gala Grand Galopu en:The Best Night Ever de:Die große Galloping-Gala es:La mejor noche en la historia sv:Den bästa kvällen ja:The Best Night Ever Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu